kingarthurpendragonfandomcom-20200216-history
Sir Aeron
|Image=Aeron (One-Off).gif |CoatOfArms=Gules A Saltire Azure |Motto= |Fullname=Sir Aeron |Aliases= |Culture=Cymric |Region=Salisbury |Class=Vassal Knight |Land=Manor of Berwick St James |Gender=Male |Height=Average |Weight=Average |Eyes=Blue |Hair=Red |Born=464 |Knight=485 |Married=490 to Cleodhna |Died= |Heir=Gawain |Bastards=Rhoreth (son), Rhonwen (daughter), Aerfen (daughter), Ffraid(daughter) }} Sir Aeron is a knight from Salisbury. Appearance and Personality Sir Aeron would be non-descript, average height, average weight, average build but has a rather distinctive fiery red head of hair. He also has a lustful and proud side to him some say is unbecoming of a Knight. Sir Aeron challenges these fools to a joust... He is most often to be found after court in the bed of whichever fetching young wench takes his eye. His friends are of the opinion that sooner or later this will lead to trouble. Equipment Sir Aeron's family had been decidedly poor for many generations however a recent discovery of Roman Gold may indicate the luck is changing. Character History 485 Sir Aeron was knighted by Earl Roderick along with four of his friends after a quest to rid the village of Imber of a bear. He then took part in the Battle of Mearcred Creek, where sadly his newly apointed squire lost his life. Being a keen Falconer he decided to invest in a mews. 486 The hotheaded Sir Aeron challenges Sir Lycus to a joust after the older knight questions the quality of Sir Aeron's armour. Sir Aeron promptly defeats him on the second pass. After being put on garrison duty while all other knights go to war Sir Aeron and his companions defeat a Giant and assist Merlin in the extraction of Excalibur from a lake. A poorer harvest this year means some savings have to be spent but Sir Aeron's younger sister Aerfen points out some errors in his management and offers to take some of the role for free. Sir Aeron decides, having finished construction of the Mews, to construct a marble statue of himself infront of Berwick st James. Finally word reaches Sir Aeron that he has had illegitimate twins, Rhoreth (boy) and Rhonwen (girl). It remains to be seen if he will recognise them given their birth to a lowly commoner. 487 Sir Aeron is oddly quiet this year, having left for a religious quest. He is not exactly forthcoming with the details but appears to have been a good deal more successful in it than the war against the Saxons. The major news of the year was the death of Aerfen, his beloved sister to illness. Aparently his sadness has not restrained him from his recreational persuits with the maids as he sires yet another daughter (whome he requests is named Aerfen in tribute of his sister). 488 Was a significantly more successful year for Sir Aeron, at least away from home anyway. With him being involved in the siege of Bayeaux and leading the charge to the very heart of the stronghold wherein he found many treasures and he and his fellow knights were instrumental in a key victory against the foes of the praetor whom the king had sworn would be assisted. Sadly the campaign was over all too soon on the decision of Sir Madoc, a decision Sir Aeron seems unsettled by. As he returned home however he found his lands had been ransacked by marauding bandits, his beautiful Marble statue had been destroyed by the fiends but Sir Aeron has sworn to ensure the families and serfs of his lands are safe and all damage is repaired be before any repairs or replacement for the statue is constructed. He feels he has failed them and it is not right that he be remembered in statue until this wrong is righted. 489 Once more Sir Aeron squared up against a significantly better prepared, and rather angry, Sir Lycus who this time got the better of Sir Aeron, it seems Aeron is getting quite the reputation as a lover of Duels, especially against Sir Lycus. The forces of King Uther were to go to battle against the forces of Cornwall but Excalibur persuaded the Cornwall leader to surrender with no spilling of blood. Sir Aeron and his friends were approached by the King who sent them off to convince the King of Cantref Gwaelod to support the Saxon battle likely to be coming soon. The queen is clearly up to no good and Sir Aeron feels obliged to tell their hospitable host of the issues at hand. The King is pleased the party are so honourably and it seems likely that support will be forthcoming for the coming battle against the saxons. 490 This is a fine year for Sir Aeron as the battle with the Saxons goes very well. He and his friends manage to fight their way through some fierce battles and battle against the guards of the foul King Octa. With Sir Aeron and the others holding the guards back, brave Sir Elad takes the King out in a single strike. They are the toast of the King but it makes Sir Aeron question his lack of a legitimate heir. To this end he wed's the lovely Lady Cleodhna who sires him a son on the first time of asking, clearly Sir Aeron has lost none of his touch there and rumours are abound that he has not changed his ways towards the fine wenches he is used to, it remains to be seen how his new wife will deal with the lecherous Knight... Aeron, Si Aeron, Sir